


And Everything Went Dark

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Its early and this isn't that good, M/M, Power Outage, SinJu - Freeform, but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: "I love you," Sinbad breathed,and in the length of silence between them the candle lingered for a moment.





	And Everything Went Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts).



> Rated Teen for swearing.
> 
> Gifted to the wonderful Iruusu for being an angel and for being the most wonderful SinJu writer ever oh my goodness I'm sorry for gifting this to you. I hope you're doing well!
> 
> Modern AU- takes place during a blizzard and at night. Characterization is probably really really off but I don't really know. I just need SinJu fluff and there's not enough. I'm sorry this isn't that good.
> 
> I didn't really edit this either and I'm sorry about that too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Judal stared from the top of his book in disbelief, and into the sincere amber eyes of the man positioned in front of him.

It was then that Judal was also aware of the close proximity between the two,

and in a moment of panic, the candle was snatched from its place on the mattress and blown out.

It was only then that the culprit was reminded that the power had gone out long ago, and that it would be nearly impossible to relocate where the matches had been placed in order to relight the candle.

  
Sinbad took note of the sound of Judal attempting to slip from the bed, and quickly made a move to place his hand on what he assumed to be the youth's thigh— "Let go."

"What—?"

Sinbad was shocked as his hand was suddenly yanked off and discarded, before realizing that Judal had managed to escape.

Sinbad then noticed just how unnerving it was to be alone in the dark.

The sound of the wind screaming from outside the house wasn't helping with this dilemma, and as another icicle was heard breaking from its post underneath the roof's edge Sinbad couldn't help but jump.

Suddenly Judal's footsteps could be heard returning to the room, and Sinbad took note of the bright shine of the torch Judal had somehow managed to find in the darkness the storm had left them in.

"Why did you leave me?" Sinbad suddenly asked, and for a second both men were caught off guard by the question.

"To get a torch-"

"Why?"

"Because I blew out the candle."

"I _know_ — now why did you do that?"

Sinbad could barely make out Judal rolling his eyes in what he believed was irritation, before the youth made his way back to the bed. And as if suddenly unaware of the other's presence, Judal proceeded to continue with his reading, clearly making an effort to avoid Sinbad's confused gaze- and in turn, further questioning.

But somehow Judal had forgotten of Sinbad's determination, and in seconds the man had propped himself above Judal, leaning in so that the two could truly feel the warmth of each other's breath across their faces.

"Judal, why—"

"Why the hell would you say that?"

Sinbad was taken aback at the youth's forwardness, and given that it had been accompanied by such an enraged glare Sinbad truly hadn't a clue how to respond.

"...because it's true." He decided, but the look on Judal's face merely hardened.

 

"Fuck... _you_." The youth whispered, and Sinbad knew that he had somehow pushed his boundaries. Somehow his comment had crossed into sensitive terrain.

 

"I'll say it again." He then stated, and the look of utter rage that suddenly crossed Judal's face was a sight Sinbad refused to let discourage him.

"Don't you _dare_."

" _I love you._ "

Then Sinbad took note of the signs of oncoming tears, before the youth hissed, " _Shut up._ "

"I. Love. _You_."

"I said shut _up_."

"And I said ' _I love you_ '—"

And then Judal slapped him.

With the book.

And yet even such a gesture couldn't sway Sinbad, even while he proceeded to feel the growing swelling on his left cheek with his fingertips, envisioning how it would look if he were to examine it in the mirror the next day.

And if Sinbad's head had not been turned away while he did this, he may have caught sight of the look of mild regret written across Judal's features.

Though he'd been aware of it regardless.

And then he'd turned, leaned in, and kissed him,

gently,

their lips just pressed against one another in the chastest form of intimacy either had ever experienced.

And when Sinbad pulled back, he'd half expected Judal to have gone all out and slapped him across the other cheek too.

 

And then he did.

 

 

  
But by the next morning, Sinbad had somehow awoken to Judal quietly tucked into his chest asleep.

 


End file.
